1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments, and more specifically to an improved string pitch control apparatus for electric-type stringed instruments such as electric guitars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A string pitch control for guitars and other stringed instruments is taught by Parsons et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,443 entitled SHOULDER STRAP CONTROL FOR STRING INSTRUMENTS, now well known as a "string bender" pitch control device. That patent discloses an apparatus having a lever connected to the shoulder strap of a guitar and to one of the strings of the guitar, so that tension on the shoulder strap causes tension on that string, thereby changing (i.e., increasing) the pitch of that string above its tuned pitch. That former apparatus, while still functional and suitable for use in many applications, has some limitations. For example, with the structure disclosed in that patent, many holes and slots have to be made in the guitar body to which the device is being installed, and the apparatus components have to be glued into place and aligned individually with each installation.